


To the Winner Goes the Spoils

by alech



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Copious Amounts of Cum, Cowgirl Position, Foot Fetish, Knotting, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Games, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Train Sex, foot worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alech/pseuds/alech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles had a plan to put down Theo for good, to try and outsmart him but the were wrong. They were foolish and now they'll pay the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Punishment

Stiles squirmed and tried to push off of his chest but he could feel it, Theo’s knot was stuck deep inside him. He groaned at the foreign feeling inside him as he wiggled uncomfortably in Theo’s lap. Stiles felt Theo’s rumbling chest against his as he settled and let his head drop, studying the back of the couch to try and take his mind of the feeling of Theo pumping him full of his chimera cum. Theo on the other hand barely paid him attention too focused on killing Scott in their intense game of Black Ops 3. Theo had his arms wrapped around the sides of Stiles frame to reach his controller. Theo relished in the Stiles’s discomfort, the feeling of the boy currently straddling him wiggling and squirming as he leaked cum into him made him feel like the king of the world.

Scott on the other hand was ...uncomfortable to say the least. He had to sit there and pretend like his best friend wasn’t being forced to take their sworn enemies knot. But this was their punishment for trying to go against Theo. When Scott had finally convinced Stiles to work with him to try and beat Theo at his own game they both faced the consequences of trying to outfox a fox. Now they were forced to play all of Theo’s fucked up games. 

“Bang! Headshot!”

Scott was dragged out of his drowning reflections by Theo finally killing him for the 50th time.   
“Looks like you lost Scott.” Theo said quietly.

Scott didn’t need any more direction he put down his controller and stripped off his shirt. He got to the floor at Theo’s feet and began lapping at the large soles. Scott had been forced to clean whatever part of Theo he rolled before the match, only if he lost though. Scott’s prize if he won? Scott doesn’t know he’s never one yet, neither him nor Stiles have. Scott’s tongue traced the arches of Theo’s soles before digging between the toe’s. He holds up the other foot to his left cheek before switching to repeat the process. 

Stiles hears the loud slurping noises and knows what the results of the last game without having to turn around. Stiles yelps at the feeling of Theo’s hands smacking his ass, one on both cheek. The knot inside him deflates enough for Stiles to push off of it but before he can move from straddling Theo cowgirl position, strong arms wrap around his waist and hold him in place as Theo’s large digits finger him open. Theo hums in approval before letting him go. Stiles sits down on the couch where Scott was a second ago. 

“You ready Stiles?” Theo questions.

Stiles doesn’t answer.


	2. The Train of Pain

Stiles watches the killcam show his last death in slow-motion before announcing the obvious winner. Stiles hands tremble lightly around the controller but he stills them knowing better than to show any fear. Stiles feels Theo’s cum pooled on the couch where he’s sitting and still more of it leaking out, but he surmises there must be much more still deep inside his guts. He drops the controller unceremoniously before standing abruptly to climb back onto Theo’s cock but a hand on his chest pushes him back.

Stiles makes eye-contact with Theo, something he’s been avoiding. Theo’s face is so smug he’s surprised he isn’t choking on the smell of superiority. Theo’s eyes narrow before glancing down towards the floor. Stiles follows his gaze to see Scott laid out. Theo’s feet using his face like a footrest. The two large feet curving around Scott’s face to accompany their size. Stiles can also see a bulge poking through Scott’s boxers but chooses to ignore it. Stiles looks back up and catches Theo’s gaze again and suddenly it registers.

“No! No!” Stiles begins to protest but the look on Theo’s face leaves no room.

“Do it Stiles or you know what will happen.” Theo threatens.

Stiles stands still for a few moments more before the consequences outweigh his pride. Stiles knees shake as he steps one foot over Scott’s waist before lowering himself into a position akin to the one he was in with Theo.

“Scott I’m so sorry.” Stiles mumbles before reaching behind himself.

Stiles hands slip under Scott’s boxers and grip around Scott’s large member. This is when he first feels Scott buck a little, discomfort obvious in both of them. Stiles backes up slowly as he pulled Scott’s cock out of its confines and pushed the underwear down Scott’s thighs. 

“Get a move on!” Theo hackled.

Stiles flicked his gaze up angrily to see Theo removing his feet from Scott’s face. Stiles isn’t too sure he likes this more. He can see the anger on Scott’s face mixed with ashamed arousal. Stiles sends a pleading look towards Theo one last time, but is met with nothing but impatient eyes. Stiles swallows thickly before lining up Scott’s engorged cock with his hole and sinking back. Stiles watches Scott bite his lip in defiance as he bottoms out. Stiles has to take a second to collect himself before even thinking of how to proceed.

“Move.” Theo commands

Stiles tries to but it’s too much the fact that he has his best friend’s cock buried inside him, the fact that they’re being forced to fuck, the fact that it’s their once-thought best friend now sworn enemy watching and commanding them. It’s all too much for him to continue.

“Do you want me to-!” Theo begins but is caught off guard by sudden movement below him.

Scott forces himself up off the floor and is sitting up with his cock still inside Stiles. Stiles face lights up, hoping Scott’s figured something out. Scott’s face is a mixture of emotions before it settles on a blank look. 

“Scott…” Stiles speaks lowly.

Stiles eyes snap shut as he suddenly feels his back smack against the wooden floor. He opens them to see Scott’s muscled frame between his legs, cock still locked within him. Scott grabs him by his ankles and pulls them upwards to seat Stiles better before muttering a small apology. Suddenly Stiles feels Scott begin pounding him deep and hard. Stiles screams out in surprise as Scott fucks into his already sore hole. Long punishing thrust every rock him as the sound of laughing fills his ears. Stiles eyes water in betrayal and his hands try and grab onto something to try and pull away from the raw fucking Scott’s giving him. Stiles blinks tears out of his eyes to locate the source of laughter. He sees Theo calming himself down long enough to saunter over and bend down. 

“How’s it feel?” Theo questions.

Stiles hands lash out at Theo but are caught by the chimera easily. Stiles struggles hopelessly before turning his gaze towards Scott. Scott has his eyes squeezed shut but Stiles can see the blissful calm look creeping onto his face. At least one of them can get some satisfaction from one of Theo’s crazy games. 

“You know this is much better than watching you struggle to ride him.” Theo inputs

Stiles just avoids Theo’s hungry eyes until he feels Scott’s hips stutter against his. Scott slams into Stiles one last time before stilling as he releases a hot load into Stiles’s ass. Stiles feels it growing inside him, the large knot that signals Scott’s true release commencing. Scott groans out in abandon as his knot fully forms and he floods Stiles guts with his werewolf semen. Scott practically gives out his frame falling over Stiles’s and forcing Stiles’s legs back, his human friend’s ankles practically reaching his head. 

Scott opens his eyes slowly, apologies and guilt fill them quickly as he sees Stiles pained and troubled face. He feels Stiles shudder under him as the feeling of another hot load deposits in his ass. 

Scott notices movement to his right and remembers where he is and why he’s doing this. Theo stands slowly and gets behind Scott. Scott wonders what Theo’s doing know before a finger is placed at his hole. Scott tries to sit back up, but a firm hand at his back keeps him in position. Theo’s fingers breaks through his rim and delve into his heat, the digits spreading him open like a drawstring bag. Eventually, the fingers leave him but are soon replaced by the bulbous head of something warm and soft. 

“Please… Theo! We’ve done everything you asked of us!” Scott pleads.

Theo doesn’t answer only sinks into the tight heat of Scott’s hole. Scott groans in discomfort as Theo takes no time in picking up rhythm, fucking his hole like a cheap prostitute. Theo picks up the pace to a punishing rhythm before beginning to smack Scott’s ass minutely. Scott’s tan skin pales every time before the blood comes rushing back to the spot. This seems to only fascinate Theo as he pounds Scott mercilessly. The movement has indirectly caused Scott to rut slowly into Stiles once again. The two friends are forced to relive the earlier experience while Scott is pounded from behind. 

Theo roars loudly as he slams into Scott one more time. Theo wills his knot to grow, before releasing his first hot load. Theo exhausted as well lays down across Scott’s back forcing Scott to push into Stiles further. Scott finally understands the feeling Stiles had to go through as he feels a load of chimera cum fill him. The three boys lay down on the floor as their knots slowly pump the one beneath them full.

“Are you satisfied now! Can we stop all this nonsense Theo! We apologized for trying to go against you!” Scott pleads

“Scott, we’ve barely even started.” Theo replies


	3. Ok

Lol, I guess I won't write anymore. I completely understand the whole tag only poly ships (my thought process was there are one-on-one interactions.) But this seems kind of outrageous, around half of you seem upset that I've done one thing, then the other half seem to want me to kill myself, then there's a nice percent of you defending me. Personally, I don't mind changing tags or something but attacking my writing is another thing. Like if it's shitty it's shitty, but telling somebody online that was just half awake and bored to kill themself seems kinda childish and middle-school rager. I hate to say this but if you don't like it don't read and for the love of god if you have nothing constructive to say don't comment. All in all, tagging the one-on-one ships could be fixed in like a second but the damage you could've caused to someone emotionally unstable or in any other compromising position should make you ashamed. I just can't believe so many people could tell someone to kill themselves when that same person would never even raise their voice at someone in real life.


End file.
